Remember Me
by BloodyRose328
Summary: A new life with the same soul. A forgotten past, a forgotten life that can't seem to be remembered. Ichigo Kurosaki a typical 17 year old with a dark past that not even he remembers. And who is this stranger that has begun to visit him not only in his dreams but in the dark of night within his bedroom. A mysterious figure whose eyes shine brighter than the sun. Warning:Yaoi boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I so sowwy! I know it's been forever...gah I need to stop doing this . anyway I am introducing a new story and I hope you like it! I will be revising my first story sometime soon...I had lost some motivation but I have it all back now so please bare with me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters**

Ichigo sat up from his bed in a daze. Looking at the clock that blinked bright red numbers, his eyes widened in shock. "Dammit! I'm gonna be late!" He rushed out of his room and skipped his routinely morning shower. Instead washing his face and throwing on his uniform haphazardly. Grabbing his bag he rushed down the stairs and ruffled his sister's, Yuzu, hair as they passed each other.

"Ichi-nii wait!" She called after him.

He paused halfway out the door and looked back. He gave her a puzzled look when she said nothing and chuckled. "It's Saturday you idiot." Yuzu's twin sister, Karin, said.

He looked at the both of them as if they had just somehow betrayed him. Groaning, he closed the front door and locked it. Taking off his shoes he proceeded back up the steps. Once back in his room he looked at the calendar that hung on the wall and noticed that it was indeed Saturday.

He sighed then began to undress and get comfortable again. Once back in bed he stared up at the ceiling and let his mind wander. All too soon he was back in the dream world and loving it.

He dreamt of his mother - when she was still alive that is - and missed the feeling of her hands through his hair. Her lovely scent that always seemed to remind him of cherry blossoms in full bloom. Everything was so warm and beautiful whenever she was around. A sense of calmness would just wash over anyone whose eyes had gazed upon her. In his dream, he was happy. They all were.

But then it became dark and that dream became so distant. Ichigo was alone now and he hated every millisecond of it. Then he heard that voice again. A voice that haunted him every time he slept. "Ichigo. Wake up, Ichigo. Can't you hear me? Please come back to me. Don't forget me. Don't leave me alone again. You have to wake up. Wake up, Ichigo! Wake up!"

Ichigo bolted up right and looked around his room frantically. He noticed the dark hues and shadows and realized that he must have slept the entire day. It's to be expected though. He has been doing a lot recently between school and work.

Lifting his hand to his head, he grimaced at the feeling of cold sweat on his brow. Standing, he made his way to the bathroom for a much needed shower. Before he reached it though, he heard voices in his sisters' room. He crept quietly to their door and cracked it open just a bit. The two of them were sound asleep. Well, almost at least. They tend to have conversations with one another when sleeping, as if they were having the same dream.

Closing the door he walked to the bathroom and started the shower. After undressing for the umpteenth time that day he stepped under the warm spray. Instantly relaxing his achy muscles and tired mind.

After washing his obnoxiously bright orange hair he shut the water off and stepped out of the bath tub. Wrapping a towel around his lower half he gathered his clothing and proceeded to his room. Once inside he closed the door, locking it in the process, and turned towards his bed. Only to gasp in surprise and shock when he saw bright golden eyes meet his own amber colored orbs. The strangers eyes narrowed and the figure stood up, "Ichigo...Remember me!"

 **Sorry for the cliff...Ehh not really XD I know that the chapter is short but that was intended chapters will become longer as the story progresses R &R and thanks for reading ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm so happy with the responses I've gotten and so as a special treat here is Chapter 2**

Ichigo backed against his door in fright looking at the intruder. Then his eyes held the look of murder as he took up a defensive stance. Even in the dark Ichigo could see the figure smirk. "You haven't changed at all, Ichi."

Looking perplexed Ichigo questioned **,** "How do you know my name? Who the hell are you anyway? And why are you in my house?!"

The young man, from what Ichigo could tell, frowned. "You really don't remember me," he said looking crestfallen, "I don't understand. You've always been able to remember in your next life. Why is it different now?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Leave before I call the police!"

"Hmm," the man smiled, "maybe this will jog your memory." He chuckled and suddenly disappeared.

"W-what? Where did he go?" Ichigo looked all over the room and felt a sudden sense of foreboding upon him. He stepped into the middle of the room and froze as he felt a rush of cold air against his skin then shuddered as that voice sounded behind him.

"I'm right here. Don't you remember? We used to play this game all the time." He wrapped his arms around Ichigo's slender waist and sighed in content. "I've missed you so much," a gentle caress, "It's so hard to believe you are in my arms right now," a burning kiss on a bare shoulder, "Oh Ichigo," a strangled groan.

Ichigo moaned at the sound of the intruders voice mumbling an unfamiliar yet familiar word, "Shiro."

The man he dubbed as Shiro stiffened and Ichigo gasped. He squirmed his way away from 'Shiro' and pushed himself closer to the wall. "You remembered my name," Shiro smiled.

During all the excitement Ichigo had seemingly forgotten about his current state of undress and fumbled as the towel slipped from his hips. He turned an unforgettable shade of red as Shiro gazed at him hungrily. "Do not tempt me Ichigo. I've reached my limit long ago. For now sleep and we will see each other again soon, my love." With a charming smile and golden eyes glowing. Shiro steps closer to Ichigo and catches him as he slumps over asleep.

Taking him to his bed, Shiro laid himself down with his beloved. After some hours or so he realized how cold Ichigo must have been and almost faced palmed at his stupidity. Grabbing a shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms he proceeded to dress Ichigo's sleeping form.

Kissing him on the forehead, Shiro left the same way he came in, the front door. **(Hehe XD)**

 **A/N thanks so much for the read I hope you liked this chapter please R &R and thanks for reading ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Oooh so close! Shiro is however not a spirit. But great guess! Here is another chapter for all your hard work! Now without further ado...Chapter 3 everyone. CX**

Ichigo woke up mid afternoon the next day, cursing as his head pounded. Standing he made his way into the shower like always. He could feel goosebumps erupt on his skin as he stood under the hot stream of water. "Ichigo..." He spun around so fast he had to grab the curtain rod so as not to fall.

An eerie chuckle sounded behind him and he froze. "My, my. What a nice view." Ichigo shivered as he felt hands grasp his hips and gasped as he felt lips on the back of his neck. He couldn't explain why he couldn't fight back even if he wanted to. But that was just it, he didn't want to fight back. He welcomed every touch. Every movement made upon him.

"Shiro..." He moaned and then cried out sharply as he felt teeth bite into his neck. An overwhelming sensation filled him and he shivered with lust. The water having turned cold long ago, Ichigo groaned as it cooled his suddenly too hot body. Pale hands roamed the expanse of a tanned naked chest. Those same hands roaming lower to Ichigo's most intimate place.

"Ichi-nii, hurry~ you'll miss lunch if you don't!" He heard Yuzu's call and nearly fell on his face as the taunting hands left his overly excited body. He turned slowly, watching as Shiro slowly disappeared. The last thing to go were those bright golden eyes that held the promise of seeing each other again.

"I'll be out in a minute." He called back, staring at his problem once again. As he finished himself off he couldn't help but think of those eyes and the touch that burned like a thousand suns. "Shiro..." He said quietly to himself.

Once downstairs, Ichigo took a seat and looked at the carefully set foods. All of which were his favorite. He raised a questioning brow at his youngest sister and she smiled sheepishly, "You were moaning in your sleep," she said, "I thought that this might help you cheer up some."

He smiled and ruffled her hair fondly. "Thanks Yuzu." Picking up his chopsticks he said a quick prayer and devoured his food. Barley taking enough time to chew. Yuzu and Karin looked at him like he'd just grown another head before looking at each other. Yuzu chuckled and Karin shook her head with a small smile gracing her lips.

After the late lunch the three of them piled into the living room to watch some T.V. However, it was short lived as they heard the front door open and close. Ichigo looked at his sisters, "Go upstairs into my room. Lock the door, I will be up in a few." They nodded and quickly rushed upstairs.

Ichigo turned just in time to see his father stumble in. The moment he met the eyes of Ichigo he cursed softly and smirked. "What? No welcome home or hi daddy? Che... where are my two lovely daughters? I want to see them and play with them for a while."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes."You're eyes are bloodshot and you smell like booze. You should take a shower and have some coffee to sober up some." Ichigo said and turned to go upstairs. He stopped however as a vase crashed into the wall dangerously close to his head. He felt a shard of glass bite into the skin of his face as it had bounced off the wall. 'Well...this is new,' he thought. Looking at his father a bit shocked. The man cursed and left the house again. Mumbling something under his breath as he went.

Ichigo stood there for a moment trying to process what had just transpired. 'He literally threw a glass vase at my head...' touching his cheek he grimaced at the feel of fresh warm blood on his fingers.

After washing and dressing the wound he made his way into his room. He told the girls to grab their sleeping gear and to come back to his room. It was late by then so he slept with them on the floor of his room.

Shiro came in through the window this time, frowning as he saw three bundles huddled together on the floor. Looking at the door he noticed it was locked. He made his way to the bundles and watched as Ichigo cradled his two siblings with great care. Leaning down, Shiro moved a loose stand of hair out of Ichigo's eyes, watching him sleep. He ran his fingers through the soft orange colored hair. Careful not to wake up his love. That's when he noticed the blood soaked bandage, his expression darkened. He carefully removed the bandage and leaned down further. The cut was deep and would definitely leave a scar. Not being able to let a scar mar the beautiful skin of his lover, Shiro licked the wound tenderly, watching as it slowly began to disappear.

"I hope he doesn't freak out too much tomorrow..." He whispered. Stifling a chuckle as he knew for certain that Ichigo would definitely freak out.

 **A/N Hmm...I wonder what Shiro is up to. XD thanks for the read and please R &R thanks again! ~huggles for all of my puggles~ :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Ahh! I am totally loving the love that everyone seems to be having with this story! A special shout out to the people in the U.S. and the U.K. who have the most reads for this story. And a special shout out to all my story followers I am so glad that you enjoy this reading. So please continue!**

He woke up the next morning expecting to feel a dull pain on his cheek. When he felt nothing he jumped up and rushed to the nearest mirror. Upon learning that there was no wound, just a tingling feeling, the only thought that came to his mind was...'What the hell?' Ichigo shook his head and looked back at the time. Deciding he should wake his sisters he did just that.

"Yuzu, Karin, time to wake up." He shook them gently so as not to startle them. They both groaned and Ichigo smiled. "Toshiro and Jinta are waiting for you downstairs." Insert mischievous smile here and both girls' eyes popped open-quite comically- and they both rushed to the bathroom. Ichigo laughed heartily and stood to get ready. After dressing he waited patiently for his sisters. Hearing a knock at the door he went downstairs to answer it. To his surprise it really was Toshiro and Jinta.

"Ichigo! What the hell you are such a liar!" Karin yelled as she went downstairs in a towel followed by Yuzu. Both girls froze as they saw the bright red faces of their life long crushes. Yuzu squeaked and Karin nearly fainted. Ichigo on the other hand howled with laughter before grabbing both boys and turning them around. The girls ran up the steps in a hurry and threw their clothes on quickly. They were just combing their hair when they passed the boys in a hurry. Ichigo patted them on the back and whispered, "Good luck with that." Both boys paled.

Ichigo smiled as he went into the bathroom. He washed his face and combed through his unruly hair. Looking up again he started at his reflection. "Shiro..." He blushed and shook his head harshly. Moving back to his bedroom he grabbed his bag and keys. Once his shoes were on and the house was locked he walked and hummed a tune he couldn't quite place.

The walk was uneventful as per usual and he sighed as he entered the gates of his school. Once he was seated he remembered the iPod that he could have been listening to. He face palmed inwardly and grabbed it. Sticking in his ear buds the first song to play was Crown the Empire's Machines. He smirked and looked up just in time to catch the eyes that were the color of gold. Ichigo reeled back almost falling out of his seat. In fact, he did fall out of his seat. Everyone turned towards him and gave him a weird look. Everyone began to whisper after that.

'Great...' He thought. 'Now people have even more things to talk about.' He rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair taking his ear buds out as the teacher walked in. She looked at everyone and yelled out, "Alright! In your seats!" The people in the room shuffled around for a few minutes before everyone settled down.

Ichigo looked back up only to lock eyes with the very person that he can't seem to get out of his head since he called out his name. After remembering that incident he turned that unforgettable shade of red and caught the movement of Shiro's tongue licking his lips. Ichigo turned an even darker shade as he noticed that Shiro was watching him intently.

"Name's Shirosaki Ogichi...you can call me Shiro." Short and sweet. And yet the entire time he spoke he only looked at Ichigo.

"Well then you can have a seat ov-"

"I don't need you to tell me where to sit. I can only sit in the one seat that isn't obviously taken." He said glaring at the teacher for her ignorance.

He strode easily to the seat that was next to Ichigo. Everyone stared in shock as he took a seat just as easily. Even Ichigo seemed shocked by his presence. "What? I know I'm sexy and all but come on...this is just ridiculous."

"Ne? You do realize who you're sitting next to right Shiro-kun?" A petite raven haired girl asked.

Shiro look to his left staring at Ichigo for a moment and then at the name tag on his desk. "Kurosaki Ichigo," he smirked and looked straight into bright amber colored orbs, "Nice name. It suits ya."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he nodded as if he were asked a question. Shiro turned back to the girl who had spoken, "I do now." He stated uninterested in the way her face scrunched up in distaste.

Ichigo shook his head lightly and turned too look out the window to try and escape the world of the living for a few minutes. "Ah, it'll rain soon." He realized that he had said that aloud when a voice sounded directly in his ear.

"How can ya tell? It's so bright out it looks like it'll be a nice day to me."

Ichigo winced and shrugged. 'It's not like I can tell him that I can sense it...or that I can smell it even though the windows are closed and we are inside...' Ichigo thought of his mother then. A sad smile gracing him.

Shiro caught this look but commented no further. All throughout the lesson neither boys could focus. Both meeting each other's gazes constantly. Ichigo shifted uncomfortably and nearly jumped out of his skin. Shiro's hand had somehow snaked its way to his. Their fingers lacing together perfectly. Ichigo looked up, a curious and calculating look adorning his features. Shiro passed him a side glance and a reassuring smile. At first glance, someone would have thought they were best friends. Or lovers. Insert embarrassed blush here.

 **A/N So? Did ya like it? Let me know! Thanks for the read and be sure to R &R! ~huggles for my puggles~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello there! Chapter 5 is here and ready for your enjoyment. Have fun my precious! ;)**

Turns out that Shiro had suddenly every class with Ichigo. Now what are the odds of that? Ichigo narrowed his eyes as Shiro took a seat next to him, yet again. And like in every class before this, everyone stared.

After class Ichigo went straight to work taking the short cut through the ally like always. But for some reason, today it was too quite. Not even the black cat with the piercing eyes that seemed to favor him was around. Feeling uneasy Ichigo proceeded anyway. Stopping half way through the long stretch and turning around he said, "Why the hell are you following me, Shiro." He hadn't even turned around fully to see that it was him. He just knew. When he did turn around tho he was shocked to see the normally hostile black cat be held in Shiro's hands. When the cats eyes met Ichigo's she meowed and jumped from Shiro's hold to rub herself against his legs.

"Can I walked with you?" He asked after a while. Ichigo looked up then and shifted from one foot to the other.

"You're making this really hard on me you know? Who are you anyway? Why do I feel like I've known you forever? Better yet, what are you?! You can't be human, y-you can't be." Ichigo felt his frustrations overflow. He looked up with a desperate face. "Please, I don't want to have this feeling anymore. This pining and regret. I don't want this." He shook violently his knees threatening to buckle under him.

"Ichigo, will you really be okay with knowing who I am? My true nature? Can you really accept me like that?" Shiro looked at him seriously.

"Show me...I-I want to know who you really are."

Shiro smirked. "You're gonna need to take today off. Tomorrow as well."

Ichigo shivered but said nothing. He sent a text to his boss and got a reply back almost instantly. He nodded and started on his way home with Shiro standing close to his side and the black cat meowing as they walked away. Ichigo looked back and smiled at her taking a deep breath subconsciously.

Once they were back at Ichigo's house, Shiro led Ichigo up the steps instead of the other way around. He quivered when their hands touched. And nearly jumped when the door closed behind him and heard the click of the lock turning. Ichigo placed his bag on his desk, Shiro doing the same. Shiro then proceeded to lead Ichigo to his bed and sat him down.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

A slight nod of affirmation.

"Don't say I didn't warn you~" he sang lightly and suddenly pinned Ichigo to the bed. His eyes glowed brightly, mischievously, as he gazed into precious amber. "Ichigo... Your passion and desire run deep within you and yet you still don't notice? Don't acknowledge it?"

"S-Shiro." Ichigo called out softly and gasped when the grip on him tightened. Ichigo watched in fascination as Shiro's appearance seemed to change.

Horns began to form atop his head; however, they did not solidify. They were like smoldering black flames that danced ever so slightly. Ichigo then noticed the beginning of elongation of Shiro's teeth and shivered when he smirked even wider to show them better. When Ichigo felt something poke his arm and wrap around it he nearly jumped out of his skin. Looking at the long leathery appendage he followed it back to its owner, "Shiro," he breathed.

Shiro smiled, yes smiled!, and said, "I'm an Incubus," before he crashed his lips against Ichigo's. They both moaned and grasped at each other's clothing. Both wanting to tear the other's off but not daring to. Shiro because he was unsure if Ichigo was ready for such action and Ichigo because he wasn't sure what this attraction to Shiro even was.

When the need for air became unbearable the parted briefly. "Shi-"

"Shh, just kiss me." He swooped down again and the battle of tongues commenced.

Ichigo pulled him closer and welcomed the invasion wholeheartedly. Subconsciously wrapping his legs around Shiro and grinding up against him. Shiro growled and gripped Ichigo's hips brutally. Crying out in both pain and pleasure, Ichigo shivered from the sensations.

"Not yet, Love. I want to give you more time grasp everything."

Nodding Ichigo sat up with Shiro. A large blush covering his face and neck. Shiro liked his lips unconsciously admiring the skin that had been exposed during all the fun. Choosing to ignore the look on Shiro's face, he cleared his throat.

"So...You're an Incubus?"

 **A/N Woahh uh-oh hehe big things are happening. I wonder how things will go from here ;) haha thanks for the read ;* R &R**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N You wished for another chapter? Well, here ya go! Now introducing Chapter 6 *crowd cheers***

Ichigo stared at Shiro a bit warily now. "So...aren't you going to explain?"

"Ha. Always to the point I see." Shiro chuckled. "An Incubus is a demon of sorts. We feed on the the life force and lust of others-"

"Like a vampire?" Ichigo asked, his head tilted to one side rather cutely in curiosity.

"Well, sort of. It's not really necessary unless if you have a mate. A life partner in other words. Which in this case you are. Although it's a bit peculiar that you are human this time." Shiro stared at Ichigo as if he were a toy he's never heard of or seen before.

"What do you mean this time? Are you telling me that all that crap about reincarnation is true?"

"Well yeah, of course it is," Shiro looks at him a bit awkwardly, " but you were a demon like me in all your previous lives. I don't understand why you are human now." He looks at Ichigo sadly his shoulders drooping.

"I was...a d-demon?"

"Yeah...wait a second. Your mum should have told you about this, she knew everything being a demon herself and all."

"..." *Did he just...*

"It's true. She is a demon so even if you do have a human father you should at least be a half demon. But I only sense human-"

"Did you know my mom?"

"Yeah of course. She was the one who promised our union so many centuries ago. Our souls are bound together by this union. And that's where your pining comes from." He touched Ichigo's face lightly as he said this.

Shrinking away Ichigo spoke, "My mother died when I was eight. She couldn't have had the time to tell me this herself."

Shiro clenched his jaw. "I didn't know. I'm sorry...how did she-"

Ichigo took a deep breath, "I killed her."

It was said monotonously, his eyes glazing over looking like marbles. "Ichigo you couldn't have-"

"But I did! And nothing I do will ever make her come back."

Shiro stood quiet for a while contemplating on what to say or do. Wanting to change the subject to something a bit lighter he said, "Do you...want to see your previous lives? I can show you. How we were with one another. How we were promised to each other."

"Can you really do that, Shiro?"

"Yeah it's one of my powers though we are gonna have to lay down for this one." He smirked devilishly.

"What? Why?"

"It'll be more comfortable for us both." He said as he casually lay down and pat the spot next to him.

Ichigo scowled but complied anyway. Shiro watched him silently as he got comfortable and then put his hand on Ichigo's cheek. The pad of his thumb rubbing against the skin lightly. He then pressed their foreheads together and both closed their eyes.

Ichigo could feel his consciousness slipping away. His hand reaching out to grasp the sleeve of Shiro's shirt before he went under completely.

Hearing faint voices Ichigo's eyes opened and watched a scene unfold. "It's the first time we crossed paths." Shiro said as he looked at their much younger selves.

 _"Ah he's coming to." A green haired girl noted._

 _"Oi, are you alright Orange? You hit your head there pretty hard huh?" A boy that looked like a younger version of Shiro said._

 _"M'fine..." he said. "And my name is Ichigo!"_

 _"Ooo touchy are we?" The green haired girl spoke._

 _"Nel, you can go on ahead I will see you later." She nodded and walked forth her equally green tail trailing behind her._

 _"I'm Shiro." He said sitting down beside Ichigo. "You're awfully pretty for a boy ya know?" Ichigo blanched visibly and glared at the albino demon._

 _"You're an oddity yourself..." he stared into golden eyes and reached for them but yowled when his tail was grabbed roughly. Whimpering he looked at Shiro for help for reasons beyond the both of them._

 _"Well, well what do we have here? Why if it isn't little ol'Ichigo." The adolescent demon cackled._

 _Shiro glared and felt his anger flare up. "Release him now." He ordered._

 _"Or what freak?"_

 _"Simple...I will kill you."_

 _"On what grounds are you spouting such nonsense? You are about ten years too early to come after me."_

 _"Are you sure about that? You should really do your homework child."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"You're about 150 years too early to be challenging someone like me. Do not be fooled just because I am in the body of a demon child." He said coolly._

 _Ichigo managed to get out of the hold and ran to stand behind Shiro. "Shiro?" He glanced back and smiled reassuringly._

 _"Don't worry I will protect you." He looked at the adolescent in front of them and his nostrils flared. "Leave!" He bellowed his power surging forth._

 _The offender backed away slowly before running off. "Was all that true? What you said, I mean."_

 _Shiro turned to look at him, "Nah I was totally bluffing...good thing he bought it though!" He laughed loudly clapping Ichigo on the shoulder. Ichigo laughed as well and smiled warmly at his saviour._

"Wow, I always was weak as a child I suppose." He admitted rather reluctantly. Shiro laughed but said nothing. Suddenly it got dark and then they were somewhere else.

 _"Mom! What are you saying?!"_

 _"I'm saying that I've tied your souls together with permission of the King. What's the big deal you love him don't you?"_

 _"Yeah but-!"_

 _"Love who?" Shiro said as he walked in the living area._

 _"Oh for the love of- you didn't tell him yet?!" Masaki all but yelled._

 _Ichigo cowered under the gazes he received by both parties. His tail wrapped around his middle as if having a mind of its own. "I was working around to it..."_

 _Shiro and his eyes met. What Ichigo saw in them could only be described as pain. He took a step forward but Shiro turned and left the home quickly._

 _"Well don't just stand there! Go and explain!" She yelled again. Ichigo smiled and hugged his mom gratefully."_

 _"Thank you." He gave her a light kiss on the forehead due to their difference in height. Smiling she pushed him out the door._

 _Ichigo found Shiro sulking in his usual spot in a small cave on the mountain. Smiling he hugged his secret love from behind. "Why are you sulking? You should be happy that I've chosen you as my life mate."_

 _"Yeah well good for you. I hope you both have a nice life toge- wait what?"_

 _"Geez took you long enough! I thought you would go on forever!"_

 _Shiro blushed as he stared Ichigo in the eyes. "Are you serious?" It was Ichigo's turn to blush now._

 _"Well, yeah, the deeds already been settled with the King. I mean if you don't want to then we could always revoke the sealing and-"_

 _"You talk to much." Shiro stated grabbing Ichigo and pinning him down to the floor._

 _"Shi-" he didn't get to finish as Shiro leaned down and captured petal soft lips. Taking in the gasp that Ichigo let out._

 _"I accept our union." Shiro smiled beautifully._

 _"Shiro..." he breathed. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and Shiro's smile vanished._

 _"Did I say something wrong?" He asked rather sadly._

 _"No baka... I'm just really happy." Smiling again Shiro moved Ichigo's hands away from his face and kissed his teary eyes. He kissed his nose, cheeks, forehead, and finally his lips again. They stood that way for a while. Just enjoying the feeling of being in one another's arms._

 _"You're mine. Forever." Shiro said seriously._

 _"The feeling is mutual," Ichigo laughed, "I love you, Shiro."_

 _"And I you."_

Ichigo looked at Shiro and smiled, "Well weren't you a cheesy person all those years ago."

"Only for you love, only for you." The scenery changed again and everything bled red.

 _"Ichigo don't!"_

 _"No! I can't stand it he has ruled over us for far to long! He's been corrupted with power!"_

 _"But Ichigo he will kill you! Please. I'm begging you stay here where it's safe... Ichigo..."_

 _"I'm sorry Shiro but I can't just do nothing." A sad and bitter smile placed itself onto his lips._

 _"But what about the kitts?" Shiro pleaded as he looked at his very pregnant mate. "I can't let you do this-"_

 _"Then come with me." Shiro bit his lip but relented and went with his lover._

It got dark again and Ichigo spoke up, "Male demons can get pregnant?" He looked at Shiro and noticed a pained look.

"Only of they are a submissive." Ichigo nodded as he watched Shiro's emotions flit across his eyes.

 _"ICHIGO! NO! This can't be happening! Ichigo open your eyes. Please open your eyes baby."_

 _"Shiro...I'm so sorry. It's all my fault...because I got in the way. Shiro..." Ichigo choked on a sob as tears ran down his cheeks. "The kitts. Shiro the kitts." His cries echoed in the corridors. Shiro holding his lover against him tightly as tears sprung forth._

 _"They're gone...I-I can't feel their life force anymore." Shiro shuddered as the look of terror etched itself on his love's face._

 _"It's all my fault. Shiro I'm so sorry! I should have listened to you. Please forgive me! If I hadn't gotten in the way-!"_

 _"Shh it's okay. It's okay." Shiro tried to comfort him as best he could but the loss of his kitts bore such a great pain in him. He knew that his life mate didn't have much time left either. He could feel his life force slipping further and further away._

 _Ichigo's eyes began to glaze over as his life began to leave him. "Shiro, I love you...I love you so much."_

 _"And I you...I will love you forever." Shiro let his tears fall and a mournful scream tore from his throat. He choked on his next words. "I will find you again...Ichigo!"_

 **A/N My heart died a little as I wrote this. Hope you enjoyed the read. R &R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Another chapter for my lovelies! Awee I love you all soon much! Alright that's enough babbling from me...and now without further ado Chapter 7 is complete!**

Ichigo looked up at Shiro stunned. He wasn't expecting to witness the pain that he had caused his lover. "Shiro I-"

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine." He clenched his fists tightly, not meeting Ichigo's gaze. He, however, wanted Shiro to look at him so he grasped the sleeve of his shirt and tugged lightly.

"Shiro look at me. Please?"

Shiro met his gaze and gasped at the smile that was directed at him. Ichigo reached out to touch his face and found himself snuggling closer to him instead. Bringing the both of them into a hug.

Suddenly, everything became dark and Shiro spoke, "Ah, this is the life before the one you live now."

 _"Hey mister, are you okay? You look hurt." A very childlike Ichigo asked softly. Shiro grunted and looked up his eyes widening._

 _"Ichigo! I've found you! Or rather you found me but- ugh!" Shiro groaned in pain as he realized the situation he was in. Looking down at his hand he noticed the blood that soaked it. He felt himself grow weak and he stared up at Ichigo solemnly._

 _"Ah you're Shiro aren't you?!" Ichigo yelled a bit hysterically. Nodding slightly Shiro went to get up but found he couldn't. "Wait don't move I'll go get mama, she told me all about you and I."_

 _Ichigo came back a few minutes later with his mother close behind him looking thoroughly ruffled. She gasped at the site before her. "Oh Shiro you poor boy."_

 _Shiro smiled a painful smile before passing out completely. Masaki sighed and lifted his dead weight easily. "Woah! Mama you are really strong!"_

 _She laughed heartily, "I have to be. Or else this lump of flesh would never make it!" She pointed to Shiro with her chin and smiled at Ichigo's childish laughter._

Shiro looked at Ichigo and smiled. "You truly are an adorable child." He caressed his cheek thoughtfully.

Ichigo smiled but said nothing.

 _"Shiro I'm gonna find you!" A twelve year old Ichigo yelled._

 _Shiro snickered quietly from his perch on the branch of a large oak tree. When Ichigo disappeared however he narrowed his eyes._

 _"Found you!" He yelled in Shiro's ear. He yelped and slipped off the branch but landed easily on his feet._

 _"Using speed to find me is quite admirable, Ichigo." Shiro stated as he watched his mate settle on the branch._

 _"Thanks it took me all of three minutes to learn." He smiled broadly._

"Wow, we really did play that game a lot." Ichigo said aloud. Shiro smiled at him before a sudden pained look crossed his features again. Ichigo noted this and feared the worse.

 _"Shiro! Help!" Ichigo yelled. It wasn't long after their game that they were ambushed by a group of rogue demons._

 _Bolting up right Shiro rushed to attack again but was overwhelmed by numbers. Fearing the worst Ichigo rushed forward and blocked his love. Taking the spear to his own chest rather than letting Shiro._

 _Eyes widening and glowing with pure fury Shiro lost himself as he caught his young lover. Staring down into amber eyes watching as tears sprang forth in them. Ichigo reached up and touched Shiro's face lightly. Leaving a trail of blood on his cheek when he pulled it away. "Find me again okay?" Ichigo smiled his life over yet again._

 _Shiro felt numb. He didn't even realize what he was doing. Not until he heard the scream of a young pink haired girl. He gasped at the destruction he caused. The demons having been killed long ago he had moved his anger on to the small village that he called home. Backing away from the sobbing child Shiro ran to the forests_.

"Shiro?" Ichigo asked as his lover became stiff. "Shiro I'm right here. I'm alive and well. Look at me!"

Shiro blinked and did as told. Looking at the face of his loved one. The burning amber colored orbs, the straight nose, the soft full lips that he so desperately craved.

Acting out on his craving Shiro kissed Ichigo's lips softly. Savoring the feel and taste. When both boys opened their eyes again they were in Ichigo's room. They sat up but found themselves laying back down to continue a slow but heartfelt kiss.

Shiro's appearance changed once again and he wrapped his tail around Ichigo protectively. Ichigo sighed in content but spoke what was on his mind. "I'm not going anywhere. I belong only to you. Besides, third times the charm right?"

Shiro smiled gratefully but still wanted -no needed- to do something. He raised himself up and moved to position himself between Ichigo's legs. Blushing furiously Ichigo covered his face. Shiro smirked and grabbed slightly calloused hands, pinning them above Ichigo's head. He smirked as he leaned down to captured bruised lips yet again. Enjoying the shudder and groan that happened beneath him. Trailing kisses down his jaw line he smirked against the neck that was willingly bared to him.

Ichigo's chest pressed into Shiro's as his back arched. He suddenly cried out sharply as he felt Shiro's fangs bite into his neck and moaned wantonly. Feeling the renewed mark being placed there. "Mine!" He heard Shiro ground out.

"Yours." Ichigo replied instantly.

Satisfied Shiro let go of his lovers neck and lapped up the blood that pooled there. Feeling himself harden he grinded his hips against Ichigo's moaning appreciatively as he felt his lover's own growing need. Ichigo grabbed onto him molding his lips into his. Wishing to feel skin on skin contact.

"Shiro," he moaned, "please!"

"Tell me what you want Ichigo." He said even though he knew exactly was Ichigo wanted.

"Oh! Ah..." Ichigo was lost for words for a moment. "You! I want you! Shiro please, touch me!" He begged as he writhed below Shiro's slightly larger form.

Taking pity on Ichigo, Shiro began to remove his lover's clothing before doing the same for himself. He kissed Ichigo again and again. Loving every twitch of toned lean muscle under his finger tips. Growing impatient Ichigo growled and his eyes glowed fiercely. Shiro gasped in surprise as he felt a surge of overwhelming power from Ichigo. He didn't waste any time and grinded down onto Ichigo.

Relishing in the feeling of Shiro's body draped over his own, Ichigo reached down to grasp Shiro's length as well as his. Feeling their arousal's touching Ichigo shuddered violently as he came. Shiro not too far behind what with the way Ichigo handled him. They both gasped in pure agonizing bliss.

However that bliss vanished at the sudden pain filled cry that Ichigo sported. He looked up at Shiro helplessly and squirmed in discomfort.

A distraught Shiro jumps off the bed and kneels down beside Ichigo's curled in form. He takes in the new appearance his lover has taken and almost passes out from shock. There lay a very Incubus looking Ichigo. Black flames that looked like horns but did not solidify nor burn anything danced slightly. Ichigo's hair having grown down to the small of his back. Long teeth protruding from full lips. And finally a long tail that curled around Ichigo's middle as if having a mind of its own.

"S-Shiro..." Ichigo's eyes were wide as he saw his reflection in the full body mirror on his closet door.

"I don't know..." Shiro said answering an unasked question. "You're an Incubus again."

 **A/N Phew! Another chapter done. Thanks for the read! R &R please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hellooo~ everyone~! I'm so so so so soooo sorry! But here is an update from me to you :D Don't you worry now I never forgot about you all in the slightest!**

"S-Shiro what's going on?!" Ichigo inquired hysterically. He was sat upright now looking at his not so familiar reflection.

"Hell if I know!" Shiro nearly screeched. However, that shocked look turned into a sultry one as he looked at his lovers old form. "Y'know... It's been a while since I've seen this form of you. And I must say I like what I see right now." He winked at Ichigo and cackled as his face contorted with anger.

Ichigo pouted and mushed Shiro as he made way to stand. However, upon gaining the strength to get up, he lost balance and collapsed onto the cackling man. "Shiro~..." He whined as he sat up on his knees.

Shiro snorted and stood up with his lover in his arms. After placing him back on the bed he proceeded to dress himself. He stared at Ichigo for some time trying to figure out how this could have happened. "Maybe... A spell?" He concluded.

"I don't know! You're the expert here, now, CHANGE ME BACK!"

"There's only one flaw about that command, Ichi."

"And what might that be?" He growled while cracking the knuckles in his fist.

"Well, for one, you didn't say please," a pillow was thrown at his face, " and two, I don't know how." He shrugged a bit perplexed. Looking at the desperate look on Ichigo's face he frowned and bit the inside of his cheek. "I'll try to figure this out, okay? Trust me." He kissed Ichigo's forehead for emphasis.

"I do trust you but..." Ichigo ceased his talking as he gazed at the stern face his lover held. Sighing, he relented and nodded his head.

Shiro smiled and grabbed Ichigo's wrist, "Now, do you know of any books or scrolls that may have looked strange to you that belonged to your mother?"

Ichigo thought for a moment before his face lit up with remembrance. "Yeah, actually, I do!" He exclaimed rather excitedly. "When my mom passed away... My dad made me pack her belongings and put them in the attic. I remember seeing a small box with a strange symbol on it but it was locked so I never thought much of it..."

Shiro raised his hand and scratched the back of his head, "A box with a strange symbol on it... Why does that sound familiar to me?.." He bowed his head low as he tried to think. Meanwhile Ichigo gained enough sense to try to stand again to dress himself. Shiro's head snapped up and he clapped his hands together exasperatedly. "AH! I remember now!"

Ichigo, having been startled by Shiro's outburst, jumped in surprise. "What is it?" He questioned as he tried to figure out how to button his pants what with the tail and all. Giving up altogether, he looked up in time to see Shiro take off a necklace he never noticed till then.

"Ichi, can you take me to the attic? I think I may be able to open that box!"

"Ah, sure." He said a little confused. He left the bedroom cautiously, Shiro close behind him. Ichigo turned the light in the hallway on and reached for the string the hung loosely. He pulled it and watched as the attic door opened and the ladder slid down slowly. Once the two were inside the attic, Ichigo led the way to where his mother's things lay. He smiled as he lifted a dust covered photo of his mother with him and the twins.

Looking back at Shiro he smiled even wider and then proceeded to open up a large chest that contained his mother's belongings.

"Is that it?" Shiro asked as Ichigo lifted a **small** cherry red colored box. Ichigo nodded and say down on the floor of the attic. Shiro following suit.

They both stare at the box for some time before Ichigo speaks. "Aren't you gonna open it?" His tail flicked slightly with his growing anxiety.

"Oh, yeah, right... My bad." Shiro snickered and brought the necklace down to the box. He placed the circular pendant on the top of the box that sported an indentation of the pendant. Turning the pendant counter-clockwise, the two young men heard the audible click of the lock unlocking. Opening the box slowly Shiro raised a brow with confusion.

Ichigo, who'd grown impatient demanded, "What? What's inside?" He leaned over slightly and raised a brow himself as he gazed at an envelope with his name neatly written on it. Reaching over and grabbing it he noticed the slight heaviness of the envelope. He then stood up and said, "Let's go back to my room, yeah?" Shiro nodded and grabbed the small box and followed Ichigo back to his room.

Upon entering, both boys sat on the floor. Ichigo's tail twitching with earnest eagerness and Shiro not missing the movement. Ichigo carefully opened the letter and furrowed his brow as a CD slid out from it. He bit his lip lightly and looked over at Shiro. Whom just shrugged and prompted Ichigo to play it. He grabbed his laptop from his desk and placed it in front of him. After putting the disc in he pressed play when the player popped up on screen.

 _"...Ichigo-chan?...Shiro-chan?"_

 **A/N: Okayy~ Chapter 8 is complete! Much love to my readers now if you loved this chapter and would like to see more... Drop a review please! R &R please! Until next time! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello~ hehe another chapter is finished! :D I must warn you though~ don't die of a heart attack~! Hehehe *grins evily***

 _"...Ichigo-chan?...Shiro-chan?"_

Ichigo visibly paled as he heard his mother's voice. Shiro moving to sit beside him. _"I only assume Shiro is with you because otherwise you wouldn't be watching this now. Ichigo... I bet you've grown to be very handsome like your father. Although I'm sure he hasn't revealed who he is to you yet, hm? It's no wonder though. We did agree to keep it from you so that you may grow up to have a normal life. One with out the chaos that comes with being an incubus."_

 _"Your father, he is so smart but very eccentric at times,"_ Ichigo looked at Shiro very confused for a moment but stiffened at his mother's next words, " _but I am sure you must know that by now. It was Kisuke's idea to put the spell on you and to erase your memory. Although it may have been right to do it then...we can not separate those who are fated to love one another."_

A tear slipped down his cheek, Shiro catching it and pulling his lover close to him. _"Ichigo I am so sorry that we kept this from you but we did it because we love you so much! We couldn't stand to lose you again! But that damned man is so hell bent on getting you for himself...we had no other choice. Ichigo we love you so much, Shiro too, and we only wanted to protect you... I'm sure that since Shiro is with you, you have regained memories and maybe even your true_ **form** _if you have sealed the bonds between your souls again. I'm sure you must be having a hard time changing back too, huh?"_ She laughed beautifully, her smile making more tears fall from Ichigo's eyes.

 _"Your father can help you with that. I'm sure he has popped up in your life somehow. Anyway, Ichigo, Shiro, we love you both so protect and love each other. Until I see you again, my sons."_ The video stopped there.

Ichigo was trembling clutching on to Shiro's side tightly. "Kisuke is my father?" He asked to no one in particular. Shiro shrugged and hugged Ichigo to him tightly.

"Should we...go see him? Do you know where he is?"

"Of course I know," Ichigo growled, "I work for him. But what do I do about the way I look? I can't go out like this..." Shiro looked at him for a moment and then an evil grin spread across his face.

"Oh I've got an idea," he chuckled as he stood and left the room. He came back a moment later and held out a black thinly strapped dress. Ichigo visibly blanched at the dress and scowled at Shiro.

"Hell no!" He screeched backing away from his lover.

"Oh come on Ichi! You already look like a girl so why not?!" Ichigo growled at him and glared fiercely at him. Shiro sighed, "Alright, if it makes you feel better I will dress like a girl too..." Ichigo seemed to consider this for a moment and Shiro cackled in his head evilly.

"...Deal." Shiro smirked and got Ichigo into the little black dress first. He then left and came back a moment later in black slacks, a black long sleeved button down shirt and a white tie. Ichigo looked at him and had to stop himself from drooling.

"Hehe I knew you'd prefer me this way." He smirked and walked over to his beautifully dressed lover. Raising an eyebrow at the high heels on his feet.

Ichigo blushed deeply and spoke finally, "You can't wear a dress like this without heels." He defended, "Why the hell aren't you wearing one to?!" He questioned accusingly.

Shiro just shrugged, "I don't look good in women's clothing. Besides your features are like a girl in this form. Plus, I can't very well meet your father dressed like a women," he said seriously. Ichigo slumped and trudged towards the door. Shiro following him with a triumphant smile and skip in his step.

Ichigo paused in the doorway and turned around quckly, "What about my physical appearance?" He questioned, biting his lip slightly. Shiro smiled and leaned forward, kissing the abused area tenderly.

"Don't worry, okay? I will protect you no matter what." With that Ichigo smiled and walked out. His lover draping an arm around his shoulders as they made their way to the little candy shop.

 **A/N: Dun dun duuuun~! Ooo I wonder what will happen in the next chapter! And yes I know it was so short don't eat me~!.I did this on purpose ^.^ I can't have too much excitement in one chapter can I~? Hehe R &R! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello everyone~ yet another chapter for my lovelies! Please enjoy! \\(^o^)/**

It wasn't long until Ichigo and Shiro got to the little candy shop that was across town. It also wasn't long until Ichigo was banging on the door because it was locked due to the time of night.

"Hey! Kisuke! Open this damn door!" He knocked on the door fiercely. His eyes a blazing yellow-gold color. Shiro took a step back and away from the rage that was radiating off of Ichigo. Not a moment later was the door opened and a man wearing a green and white stripped bucket hat and traditional Japanese clothing faced them.

"Ichigo~! How lovely to see you again! You haven't been playing hooky have y- wait why are you in a dress?" Kisuke's singsong voice made way to both guest's ears.

Ichigo stood still for a moment as multiple emotions ran through him. Kisuke instantly stiffened and had both boys come inside when he registered Shiro's presence. He sat them both down at the table and had brought them tea.

Kisuke's eyes never left Shiro as he spoke seriously, "Ichigo, what is going on? Why is this...person...with you and why are you in a dress?" Ichigo stiffened and brought his eyes up to Kisuke's.

"Are you my biological father?" At this, Kisuke's eyes locked onto Ichigo's. He stared at Ichigo, his son -whom seemed to be a cross dresser- for what seemed like an eternity.

He sighed and looked down before looking at Ichigo again and saying, "Yes, I am." He stared at his son with eyes filled with sincerity.

"Why did you never tell me?! Why am I like this?! Are you the twins also your kids? Gods are they like me?!" Ichigo's hysterical voice filled the room and Shiro did what he could to calm his distressed lover. Kisuke noticed the subtle movement of Shiro's hand entwining with Ichigo's beneath the table. He smiled bitterly before finally speaking.

"No the twins are not my children and no they are not succubi."

The intense glow of Ichigo's eyes lessened and he couldn't seem to help but slump into Shiro's side. The albino flicking his eyes toward Kisuke as if to ask for permission before wrapping his arm around Ichigo for comfort.

"Ichi..." He spoke softly into the pointed ear that was near his lips. Ichigo nodded and sat up straight.

"How can I go back to looking normal? I can't very well go around public in such a form."

"I can help with that," Kisuke smiled, "but first; why are you in a dress?"

"I think that is my cue to finally speak," Shiro stated a bit sheepishly, "you see, in this form Ichigo looks more like a succubus than an incubus. He is just more feminine in this form so to create less attention it's best that he dresses like a female."

Kisuke seemed to ponder this for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Yeah I think you're right. He does look a lot like a succubus..." He said as an afterthought.

"I'm right here you know.." Ichigo said a bit annoyed.

"Ichigo, do you mind if I speak to your mate alone for a moment?"

Ichigo looked between the two before nodding. "I need to check on the girls anyway so, if you'll excuse me."

Both men watched as he left the room, phone in hand, before they began to talk. "So how exactly did you find my son?"

"A dream. Or rather a premonition."

"Ah, so you are a seer?"

"Yes."

"What exactly did you see?"

"It's a bit disturbing..what I'm about to tell you." Shiro looked away momentarily to make sure that Ichigo was still on the phone. "It has yet to happen but it will. Ichigo's step father will do something extremely terrible to not only Ichigo but to his sisters as well. The chances of Ichigo surviving are slim and the chances of his sisters staying together throughout the ordeal are also slim."

Kisuke swallowed before speaking in a stern tone, "What exactly is Isshin going to do them?"

"He already knows what Ichigo really is. He has known since the death of your mate. But he will expose Ichigo to the church as well as the twins. He still does not know that children born with a human parent will only be human."

Kisuke's grey eyes were glowing with worry and fury. "How Isshin could possibly know about the church is beyond me. However, if Ichigo were to be exposed to them along with his sisters, there will be no chance at all for his survival and the twins will be tested on and separated for twins born from a demon are indeed a rarity, be them human or not."

"What do you mean tested?" Both incubi jumped at the sudden sound of Ichigo's voice. They looked in his direction only to notice that his features had changed to that of a human however, he still looked feminine with his softer features and long hair. "Shiro?..."

 **A/N: Oh my~ what on earth is going on here?~ Stay tuned for the next update ;) *muah* R &R!**


End file.
